Twin Terror
by MV ILY
Summary: It's been 3 years since Claire met and Shane, they have had twins and adore them to bits, but what if something were to happen to the twins? Please R&R :
1. Sweet Shane

Morganville Vampires

Claire sleeps softly in our room and I quietly try to sneak downstairs, careful not to tread on the toys that our adorable twins have left lying around. That reminds me to clean the house, while my Hunny goes to work for that monster Myrnin. I throw on a fresh shirt and pull on a pair of smart jeans. I quickly give myself a quick shave and spray myself with the cologne Claire brought me. I jog into the kitchen and fry some bacon, singing a tune as I do so. I grab a cup and make some freshly squeezed orange juice. I slice some bread and make a bacon sandwich and carefully place on a tray and carry to my sleeping beauty upstairs.

After climbing over the mountain of toys that have avalanched down the stairs and cautiously balancing the tray. I finally reach the top. I really must clean the house I think to myself. I open the door to our bedroom and tip toe inside, I put the tray on the bedside table and lay next to my princess. "I love you so much Claire" I whisper into her ear, she cuddles in to me and lazily whispers in reply "I love you more" I kiss her on the head and slowly she wakes up, "what's that smell Shane?" Claire asks as her eyelids open, showing her beautiful shimmering eyes. I smile slightly "you talking about me or the bacon?" she slaps my side playfully as I pass her the tray. She looks at me with wide eyes. "I'm talking about both" she grins and sits up, "are you wearing the cologne I brought you?" I grin like a cheshire cat, and nod slightly as I hear a soft cry come from the twins room. "I'll do it you stay here and enjoy your breakfast" I say as Claire moves to get up, she settles back down.


	2. False Alarm

I stride into the twins room, I stare in wonder at the room that Claire and I designed and decorated and even if I do say so myself we did a great job, the walls are painted in a soft baby blue a moon nightlight hangs on one wall and either side of the room are two wooden cots with high sides so our little monkeys cannot climb out, and in the centre of the room a large rug with toys scattered everywhere. I peer in at one of the sleeping angels. Samuel Michael Collins is the eldest of our babies by just 3 minutes and following his lead Oliver Frank Collins. Samuel looks so much like Claire. He has her twinkling eyes and her really beautiful face. Oliver looks a bit like me he seems to try beat up Samuel a lot, which I have to say is quite funny when they are sat in their high chairs and Oliver throws some of his food at Samuel. Claire tells him strictly not to do it but I cannot help but chuckle lightly. I wander slowly over to Oliver's cot and peer inside. I scream quickly and turn around I grab Samuel and hug him close for comfort, I quickly try to recompose myself but it's too late tear trickle down my face, where is he? Where is Oliver I stumble back towards the cot and look at the sheets, they look as though they had not been slept in at all. Tear stream down my face as I panic I give a whimper and turn to the bedroom door as it opens, Claire stands there looking at me smiling. "Shane what is it?" she stares at me in shock to see I'm crying. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. "O… Oliver h… he's gone" I finish the sentence and my eyes lay upon the cot where he slept. My eyes return to Claire as she runs to me she is smiling slightly, I wonder why. "You are so forgetful Shane!" I look at her bewildered. She runs her hand through Samuel's very little hair "Oliver stayed with my mum and dad last night we are gonna pick him up this morning" My face becomes a bright red and I hug Claire tightly "I am so stupid… I just don't want anything to happen to them or you" She frowns slightly and kisses me "You care for us that doesn't make you stupid. But we're fine remember Amelie has put protection on us and the twins" I smile as I remember the day that Amelie said we would never be troubled by the vampires again and if we were she would see to it herself that they were disciplined. "I love you Claire" I kiss her forehead and hand her the baby, she smiles at me and the twinkle in her eyes brightens "I love you more Shane"


End file.
